


取 り 戻 す ( Torimodosu ) ~ Hange Zoe.

by Ms_blue_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hangeneedslove, Idiots in Love, Leviasbrother, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, The Underground (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titans, Violence, fucking titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_blue_sky/pseuds/Ms_blue_sky
Summary: 取 り 戻 す ( Torimodosu )- “When life knocks you down, dust yourself off and get back up again.”Magnolia Bushidan has survived thousands of falls in her young life, has survived adrift, has lost vital friends, but has found some to help her balance on her feet. Looking for freedom and healing, she wakes up every day with faith in her bones, embarks on an unimaginable quest and dedicates her heart to hope.And more unexpected is when love blooms up.“Sometimes I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I remember your face and I’m ready for war.”-Anonymous.
Relationships: Attack on titan & Original Female Character, Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)





	1. ????

“IT IS HERE” BY HAROLD PINTER

What sound was that?

I turn away, into the shaking room.

What was that sound that came in on the dark?  
What is this maze of light it leaves us in?  
What is this stance we take,  
To turn away and then turn back?  
What did we hear?

It was the breath we took when we first met.

Listen. It is here.


	2. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia leaves her family at home to find food and meets a creepy boy. 
> 
> PostScript: I'm not good at summarizing. :c

"If someone try to hurt you or try to hurt your brother, you know what to do Mag" Her mother, Lylla reported quietly to her beloved daughter. "Then take your brother and run and do not stop then you think is time to do it"

That was what her mother told Magnolia one morning before she send her out. "i-isn't that wrong, mommy?" little Magnolia stammered, with that dangerous knife in hands. Her mother muttered, her hands shifting toward Magnolia's shoulders, hugging her tightly but gently."It is wrong, but here there're no rules, you have to survive if I'm not here with you anymore, Ok?" confessed Lylla with a ghostly smile in her eyes. A few seconds later, she explained, "you have to uses this weapond very wisely, alright? only when you feel your life hanging by a thread." 

"Now! go outside and help me searching food. there's some money that I colleted last week" Her mother then gives her some coins that should provide her with maybe a little meal for a day or half a day. In the distance, Magnolia heard her baby brother weeping, nodded sweetly, and said to her mother, "let me say goodbye to Bruno first, mommy." Hopping into her brother's room, she find him sigh in his old crib, perhaps hungry. The index finger of Magnolia landed on the gentle little hand of her brother, "See you later, ok? I'll get some food and you'll stop crying soon, I promise" she smiled excitedly, split from him, said goodbye to her mum, and headed through her old house's gate.

The underground was still a cynical place and full of evil, despite that, Mag never lost her light, her mother took care of it. When Lylla came to The Underground, she had nothing more than Magnolia in her belly, rising inside her, that was enough to try to get ahead. Unfortunately, nothing goes as we want, and when Lylla found herself again, she was involve up in a brothel. A lot of factors forced her to do that, famishness and joblessness and her children. Any time the mother saw her children weeping because their hungry stomachs hurt, her heart shattered in hundreds of pieces just because she could not find a respectable job. Slowly, _**the darkness swallowed her.**_

In this rotten country, she had only one wish, to get her children out of the garbage they had called home.

The creaking of the door shook her out of the line of thought.

**"I'm ready for you, sugar"** a poisonous voice whispered to her.

* * *

Mag learned very well how to blend in and hide from the crowd, or simply vanish from sight. Her mother had tasked her with buying food, but with the money that her mum gave her she could barely buy an entire bread, so often (most of the time) she had to "borrow" from some vendors. These occurrences triggered mild distractions and persecutions, at the beginning with a larger effort she ended up losing sight of them, but over time she achieved an agility to ponder and dream. She ran up the tallest towers like a kitten and ascended them like a free monkey. (She was reading about them in a book that her mother had sent her on her birthday).

The sellers were terrified of her.

In one of her daily activities with a friendly vendor who borrowed her some rice, lost sight of him and was about to hop the alley of a building, her eyes peered through it, without illumination, but still able to see, she saw a man lying on his back on a filthy wall with his arm pressed lazily, he appeared to bleed.

 _Never get close to strangers_ , her mother will tell her twice a day. She could not think in not help him, _he needs help,_ _He needs some instruction, maybe._

Magnolia came down between the wall of a brush that had risen up in the forgotten alley. She approached without shyness, "let me see that" she said, distracted by her injury, her hands went to the boy's arm.

"Well mate, you have to push harder or the bleeding won't stop, okay?" she said with experience that not many adults have. The young man in front of her was a little surprised by her abrupt entrance, but he did not show it, his expression was irritated and he had a blank expression, at the same time. _how is that even possible?_ Mag thought. Magnolia tied her ashen hair with a blue ribbon like the sky she had never seen before, ripped a piece of her black dress with a knife that her mother had given her and wound it around the man's arm. "Keep pressing but harder" she recommend to the man, looking into his eyes she notice intimidating dull gray eyes with dark circles under them. The guy may not have been more than twenty years old, and he stared at her with scepticism? A little doubt, huh? _What a creepy face this guy has!_

Meanwhile, Levi watched an ashen-haired brat aid him with a wound he did not yet know how to handle. Odd as it may seem to admit it, the wide wound on his arm was an oversight of him. Although not much happened, it was an terrible blunder, because he lost all the food he had found because it was stolen. Then he ended up with a knife injury and at the same time running off from other bandits. “why do you help me, kid? " asked bluntly, his voice sounded tired but intimidating. "You must not speak to strangers, did your mom teach you brat?" argued irritably, a growl standing out as Magnolia tightened his grip on his arm more. Due to the girl's lack of response, he declared "I could have killed you, if I had wanted to" rather than a threat, it sounded more like an excuse for the little girl to get away from him and finally leave him alone, as he always was.

"But you won't," Magnolias finally commented with a small smile dedicated to him. "You seem a bit weak, what if you go to my house, eat with my family and then leave if you wish?" Magnolia offered him without quite knowing the reason for such sudden comment. She wanted to help him, seemed pretty lonely and for some reason she felt that she had already known him before, **_in another life perhaps_**.  
  
He looked right into Mag's eyes, dark as a well but shining with innocence. Too tired to refuse he ended up accepting the present of odd not much known **_kindness_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Remember there’s no such thing as a small act of kindness. Every act creates a ripple with no logical end.” —Scott Adams.
> 
> The beginning is what always seems to me the hardest thing to write! I hope you liked it and do not hesitate to share what you think of it. 
> 
> TATAKAE  
> TATAKAE  
> TATAKAE  
> TATAKAE
> 
> XD


	3. Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She made a friend.
> 
> Friends...  
> They're the few people who accept silence over conversation.  
> A relationship like this denies silly promises and persuasion.  
> You don't feel the need to second guess thoughts or measure words.  
> -By Kayla Rae Pich

The journey to her house was completely quiet, he did not even ask, she did not comment, she just turned too much to see if he was still on her side. Quietness was not at all awkward, it was quite the opposite. Levi may have guessed that she was not constantly talking, that she was a kid of few words. Levi had the chance to look at her, she was a nine-year-old girl, but no more, she was tiny and very thin, like all the children who lived in the Underground, her hair was light ash and short under her shoulders and what most attracted attention, two dark blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. She also had various scars on her neck, some of which appeared deep in size, and her face decorated with several freckles and uneven moles.

Magnolia knew he had been observing her, she would never blame him, they would have to be careful if you didn't want to be killed in that rat hole. Any time they got closer to the house, the gloom became more evident, and if possible, it was one of the worst places on the underground. Mag turned back to a alley and saw the familiar, rusty door at the end. She hit the threshold three times and the door opened. The weary face of a mature woman appeared behind the door. She had circles under her eyes and a little silver in her hair, almost invisible because of the natural color of her hair, which was almost similar to Magnolia's. 

Her eyes gazed at Magnolia, curious who was behind her, perturbed at first, staring at him for a fraction. "An unexpected guest," Maggie said to her mother, looking into her eyes and telling her, without words, that she should trust the boy. Lylla glanced at him again, then stepped back to let the two of them walk by. Lylla knew very well that she could trust the judgement of her daughter, that she was a logical thinker, and that she would never bring someone to threaten them. But she really cared for it.

There were candles inside the building that illuminated the floor and the walls as best they could, a cold little home, but people made it their own unusual warmth. Magnolia crossed over to the somewhat chipped wooden table, set the rice on top of it, and turned to Levi, smiling at him, waiting for what she had to say. "What's your name?" Magnolia wondered, as her head twisted a little, he glanced at her a little before responding "Levi," he replied firmly, she smiled and stretched out his hand, "Magnolia, good to meet you. Feel like at home" She waved, and Levi was very puzzled, but deep down, he felt really good.

Levi simply sat in a chair nearby and looked around. It was an ancient, dingy-looking home, but it was completely clean. He looked at the ladies, served the rice, and at the same time muttered something that Levi did not understand. Suddenly he saw Magnolia break from her mother and ascend a ladder he hadn't seen before, vanishing from Levi's sight, leaving him alone with her mother. Lylla turned around and showed him a thoughtful expression, "How old are you, Levi," absorbed Lylla, stepping towards him and sitting next to him. "Nineteen, ma'am," answered the young man, gazing at her eyes in the same way, feeling awkward for a moment, but then he turned to look at her face and saw her soften, as if he were looking at one of her kids, and then Levi also settled down.

He noticed her reach out for a box of cigars on the table, pulled one out, lifted it to her lips, and lit it with a candle. "You are a child," she muttered with lost eyesight. "But in spite of that, you look mature or you clamber into reality," she continued to reflect, "like all the children here."

The child's cries echoed in the background, dragging her out of her reflection. "Would you like to speak with little Bruno?" Before Levi replied, she had already moved away from him to the other room. Levi just glanced through the door frame and saw her carrying a baby in her arms. Levi dreamed that his mother held him in the same way, and that her eyes would adored him as she did. He felt oddly jealous of him.

He was surrounded by a presence, Magnolia watched the scene with him and smiled at him, then Levi swore that for a moment she knew what he was thinking. "You want some tea?" Instead, she replied, without question. "I don't know, I never tried it before," he hesitated, not sure how to try it. Mag narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth a little stunned, "No, no, that's not good, it is changing rapidly, it's the best in the world, I love it, there are so many incredibly tasty herbal teas." She rushed into the kitchen, and Levi was shocked how simple she was talking about teas and plants.

"I am truly intrigued by ginger tea, did you know that ginger contains gingerol, a material with great medicinal properties that can be used to help digestion, prevent nausea and combat fever, as well as common cold, to name a few? Some of the uses?" She kept talking non-stop while searching for something in some kitchen drawers, and Levi stared at her without knowing what she was talking about, but he was listening to her and having fun how excited she was about the topic, and he showed a small smile. "Sadly, that's how to find gold, it's not found, but I once found a branch of ginger and enjoyed it like a goddess," Magnolia stopped for a moment, and her eyes went beyond the walls, dreaming of consuming ginger again. "It was like rubbing your fingertips with the stars," she expressed.

"The point is, I have a tea for you that suits your personality," Levi got a little puzzled. _Weirdo_ , he thought amused.

Magnolia presented him a cup of dark liquid "It is called black tea, comes from the Camellia sinensis plant, it strengthens the bones and—" Magnolia was about to row again when Levi had stopped her "You don't have to tell me all its life" took the cup in his palm, he raised it to his nose and sniffed it, and a grimace of disgust emerged on his face, "It smells like shit." Mag's guffaw echoed through the kitchen, and Levi's lips rose a little. "I know that, man! So it is a smart idea to try it, come on!" She sat next to Levi, watching him drink. Levi's eyebrows came together, and he took another drink. "Not awful," he replied, and Magnolia grinned cheerfully, and realized it was certainly a compliment to him.

Then she looked admiringly him and reached for her cup of tea, and they drank in a peaceful silence.

Mag had found a **friend** without even knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to clarify something, I know that Isayama said that Hange's gender is neutral and that he is only leaving it to the reader.  
> So Hange is a woman in my fanfiction. Feel free to share your thoughts. Thank you!
> 
> See you in a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, I just have to say that english is not my first language and I'm doing my best, do not hesitate in leave a comments.  
> I'm looking to hear about you!


End file.
